Every day, shoppers carry and transport groceries in bags. While carrying groceries in bags, shoppers may experience a "cutting" sensation/force on their hands and fingers. This happens particularly with plastic bags. This unpleasant feeling is due to the weight of groceries stretching the handle of the plastic bag. This results in the thin, pliable plastic handle compressing and cutting on the hands and fingers. The heavier the bags, the more the thin plastic compresses and tightens across the hands and fingers resulting in cutting sensations of larger magnitude.
In addition, when shoppers transport groceries, plastic bags may not adequately contain the groceries. For example, groceries spill out of plastic bags due to automobile acceleration, deceleration, and cornering because of the bag's lack of rigidity, its open-ended top and the instability of the groceries in the bag.
Today, stores do not utilize devices which assist shoppers in carrying bags or preventing spills. Price is the primary barrier to commercial implementation of present devices. The price of present devices is related to the complexity of the form and material used for the devices. Present devices are simple, but not simple enough to provide negligible costs to the stores while enabling them to provide shoppers with a simple and disposable means for effectively carrying and closing bags.